


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Morshel



Category: Briar Rose University
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, alessa only mentioned, or talked to, pre-briar, we don't see her, zane is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morshel/pseuds/Morshel
Summary: A brief look into Zane's life pre-briar.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Zane pulled out his key from his back pocket, mismatched key chains jangling as he unlocked the door. He stuffed it back in his pants, slowly and carefully opening the door. He hiked his backpack higher up on his shoulder. The entryway was still, sunlight filtering in through mostly closed blinds. Dust floated across the beams, undisturbed. A thin layer covered almost everything in the house, save for his room. He sighed, calling out, “Ma? It’s Zane. I’m home.” He took off his shoes, carrying them in his hands as he stepped softly into the kitchen. “I got milk. The last one went, uh, spoiled.” He set his backpack on the counter, pulling out the gallon. He opened the mostly empty fridge, sticking it in the door. He pulled out an apple, biting into it before wincing. Zane rubbed his temple, walking over and pressing a foot down to open the garbage can. He threw the apple in, spitting out the bite he had taken. Did he really need food? There was… homework and stuff to do, he supposed, he could eat later. A few growls from his stomach changed his mind. He shut his eyes, taking a sharp breath in. Zane checked the fridge again, opening a drawer that had a ham and cheese lunchable. He tilted his head back slightly, looking up at the ceiling. A glance back down at it told him it was about to expire. He shrugged, now or never. Picking up the lunchable, Zane left the kitchen, going back into the main hallway. 

“I’m going upstairs now. I’ll be in my bedroom for the rest of the night,” he called, softly, “You know what to do if you need me. Love you.” Zane ascended the creaky wooden stairs, careful to step on the previously marked spots. They were wearing down, he’d need to repaint them soon. Maybe he could do it in red this time. It didn’t match the decor, but nothing really did. Zane gave a sort of half smile, maybe he could get some good paints this time. He’d been saving up. He’d love to do a mural on his wall, or something. In his wondering, Zane caught his foot on the top step. The lunchable and his shoes he was carrying made him unable to brace himself without sacrificing one. The food was probably more worth it, but he dropped both. A loud thud followed by a plastic clatter resounded around the house. He was propped up on his arms, looking down at the floor. Zane didn’t move or blink for a few moments, listening for noise coming from any other points in the house. He let himself breathe after hearing no immediate consequences. A couple more minutes, and he quickly and quietly gathered his things and walked to his room.

Zane shut the door, holding the doorknob so the lock wouldn’t click. His backpack was set down by the foot of his bed. He took a towel and shoved it up against the crack between the door and the wall. He picked up the desk chair and angled it against the doorknob so no one could come in. The lock above it pulled away from the door, hanging haphazardly, half broken. Once they were in place, he dug his phone out of his bag and slid it into his back pocket. He opened the window, climbing out onto the roof. He shimmied down it, turning on his stomach as he got near the edge. He swung his leg until it made contact with the railing, pulling himself the rest of the way down and jumping onto the grass. He let out a soft grunt as he landed, standing back up and brushing himself off. Zane grinned, letting himself breathe for the first time since the bus dropped him off. He took a running start, swinging himself over the fence. 


End file.
